writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
One by one
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any of the characters. This is merely for fun and will never be published and claimed as my own. Characters These are the characters in the order they will die. If they are skipped, they will not be killed but could die in an accident meant for one of the others. *Sebastian Grainlock - Cop who avoided being crushed by collapsing trains * * *Bobby Baer - Person who saved a child by escaping with him * * * *Janet Carlisle - Passenger who heard Jenni *Lucas Jorek - Child who was saved by Bobby * * *Jenniquer Simone - Person who had Vision. ---- You've heard of the stories. . . haven't you? The ones you read on the internet and never believe. The paranormal ones that scientists struggle to explain. The ones which keep you awake at night, pondering over whether they are fact or fiction. Of course you know those stories. Everyone does. Well there is one story in paticular I want to talk about. . . you've heard of Flight 180. Back in 2008 or around so. The class that went on the plane for a holiday to france or something. One boy on that plane had a vision. The vision the plane would go down and that everyone would die. He reported it and got off the plane along with several others. And just as he predicted. The plane crashed. People died. Eight people had cheated death. Death doesn't like to be cheated. ---- Jenniquer Simone is a 17 year old girl. Just trying to live her life. She likes to party, to get drunk, to be a teenager. Just like every other person you'll ever meet. She's fun, she doesn't care about consequences. But she has a dark secret. She cheated death. Not that long ago of course, death likes to keep his lists in order, but she did. Or should I say. . . she will. Its called a premonition for a reason. Because it hasn't happened yet. Don't look at me that way, I know you are. Right now. I'll explain how I know later, but back to Jenniquer. She climbed onto the subway train, sitting herself down between two stereotypical new yorkers. She considered herself lucky she wasn't like them. Middle aged, sweaty, overweight. Working. Bah! Working! Something Jenniquer would NEVER do. She was glad she was so young. She could get away with such thoughts. The doors of the train slid shut, locking everyone inside until the next destination. The FINAL destination. She hummed quietly to herself, putting in her earphones. She selected some upbeat pop, but that isn't what filled her ears. With a chilling voice and a raspy breath, the song began. There is someone... walking behind you. Turn around, look at me. Jenni froze. Her heart thudded in her chest. This is not good. Not good. She closed her eyes... drifting off into a nap. ---- She awoke as soon as she lay down, staring up at the same men who were there exactly a minute ago. Nothing felt different. Yet everything felt different. Jenni didn't feel like Jenni. She felt... out of body. She was in her body though, as she stood up and walked down the aisle, grabbing a pole at the side. She had that horrible feeling in her navel. The feeling something was wrong. She glanced out the window, and she realized what. There on the tracks. Or should I say NOT on the tracks. A missing piece of track, the length of perhaps a decently sized bed. Enough to derail the train. Enough to kill all these people. Enough to kill her. "Stop the train!" she yelled as she ran down the aisle. People muttered about her being insane as she tried to hit the emergency stop button. She pressed it down and sighed relief, waiting for the train to slow down. She waited. And waited. The train didn't stop. "No!" she screamed, pounding the glass at the ever nearing track fault. She screamed her lungs off, terrified of what was to come. And in a second, all was quiet. The first wheel came off the track with a jolt. The entire carridge shook as the train didn't stop. Someone screamed as the train began to flip over, crashing onto its right side. It began to glide, breaking through pillars of stone holding up the tunnels for the trains. Rubble collapsed on top of the train as Jenniquer tried to move. No one could. People were thrown into windows, blood erputing from bodies which were crushed underneath the wreckage. Jenniquer felt her own body slam into a pole and with a SNAP, she couldn't move. The train kept gliding and finally came to a halt. Jenniquer gave a sigh of relief. At least most of the people would survive this. Then she heard the horn. She looked up to her left to see another train speeding forward on the tracks. Right on top of the wreckage of the train she was on. The horn blared louder. Much louder. And with one final buring blasting light. The trains collided. ---- "Nyah!" yelled Jenni as she awoke from the dream. She yelled and screamed and thrashed, screaming for someone to stop the train. Someone finally listened to her and the train screeched to a halt. Jenni ran out, trying to pull out as many as possible. But most didn't care and stayed on the train. "No! You have to listen to me!" screamed Jenni at a pregnant woman who was shrugging her off. Jenni was reduced to tears as she sobbed, sitting down, her back against the hard wall of the cavern. She counted. Almost two minutes. And then the flash. Jenni's mouth opened in surprise, shock, horror, anquish and dread as the train broke through the tunnel, it was sideways, so Jenni had to leap away for it to miss her, and it almost did hit her. She looked inside the wreckage and locked eyes with the broken, dead body of the pregnant woman she tried to warn. This was all her fault. She needed a distraction. And fast. She shoved in her headphones and pressed play. The same chilling tune filled her head and she let out an earsplitting scream. There is someone... walking behind you. Turn around... look at me. Category:Halloween Writing Competition